Je suis qui je suis
by Dinou
Summary: parfois, être la fille de Fleur Delacour, c’est pas facile.


**Titre **: Je suis qui je suis

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Pairing **: Victoire, Teddy, mention de Fleur Delacour

**Rating **: tout public

**Genre **: général, romance

**Résumé **: parfois, être la fille de Fleur Delacour, c'est pas facile.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans de la saga.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre du défi « fils et fille de… » sur la communauté LJ les_heritiers.

**Nombre de mots **: 1309

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!**

Victoire avait toujours aimé être à Poudlard. Ici, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être perdue au milieu de la masse du clan Weasley, bien quelques uns de ses cousins se trouvaient maintenant dans le château. Mais, il n'y avait pas que sa famille dans le château, il y avait aussi son meilleur ami, Ted Lupin, elle espérait secrètement remplacement le mot « meilleur » par le « petit » à côté du mot « ami ».

Victoire devait avouer que la nature l'avait comblé de nombreux bienfaits : elle était plutôt intelligente, ne subissait pas l'horreur de l'acné adolescente, et en plus elle avait hérité d'un peu du charme de sa mère, Fleur Delacour.

Mais, depuis quelques temps, elle avait remarqué que les choses avaient changé dans son entourage à Poudlard. Les garçons qui auparavant lui parlaient, avaient à présent du mal à rester avec elle plus de trente secondes avant de partir en bégayant quelques excuses. Certaines de ses camarades de dortoir lui parlaient à peine, et d'autres jeunes filles de sa classe et même d'autres années lui lançaient des regards peu aimables.

Un jour, alors qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque, elle entendit une conversion, qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais entendre.

« Tu l'as vu la Weasley, » disait une jeune fille, « encore à se pavaner auprès de Lupin. »

« Je trouve Teddy bien gentil de la supporter autant, moi il y aurait bien longtemps que je l'aurais envoyée voir ailleurs. » dit une autre.

« De toute façon, » intervint une troisième, « il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion, si les garçons lui tournent autour c'est seulement parce que c'est une velane et qu'elle les attire en utilisant ses pouvoirs. »

« Totalement d'accord avec toi. Si elle n'était pas la fille de Fleur Delacour, elle aurait beaucoup moins de succès. »

Victoire eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Elle essaya de refréner ses larmes et quitta la bibliothèque aussi vite que possible.

« Victoire ? » appela Teddy lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans la salle commune en larme, mais cette dernière ne lui répondit pas et courut se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Teddy avait essayé de lui parler, de lui faire dire ce qui n'allait pas, mais il s'était heurté à un mur et avait encore une fois eut à faire à la ténacité faite Weasley. Comprenant qu'il ne saurait rien pour le moment, il n'insista pas et changea de sujet.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle marchait en direction de la grande salle, Victoire entendit un groupe de garçons parler d'elle.

« T'as vu comme elle est jolie Weasley. » dit un garçon.

« Oui, c'est clair. Un vrai canon, comme sa mère. » dit un autre

« Je me demande ce qu'elle a d'autre de sa mère. » ajouta un troisième.

Les jeunes garçons partirent vers la grande salle en rigolant alors que des larmes coulaient à nouveau des yeux Victoire.

Encore une fois, elle était jugée sur les apparences, et encore une fois on lui renvoyait le nom de sa mère à la figure. Victoire en avait plus qu'assez. Est-ce qu'un jour elle serait jugée pour ce qu'elle était au fond d'elle-même et non parce qu'elle était la fille de l'illustre et magnifique Fleur Delacour ?

Victoire n'avait plus faim, alors elle décida de partir vers la salle de son premier cour, espérant ainsi avoir le temps de se remettre. Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu, c'est que Teddy se tenait non loin d'elle et lui aussi avait entendu ce que les jeunes gens se disaient. Enfin, il commençait à comprendre ce qui se passait et pourquoi Victoire ne souriait presque plus.

Teddy sortit de l'ombre où il se tenait et attrapa Victoire par le bras.

La demoiselle leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Teddy, les siens étaient baignés de larmes.

Teddy la prit dans ses bras et la berça, lui permettant enfin de verser toutes les larmes de son corps et de confier ses peines.

« Oh, Victoire… tu aurais dû venir me voir… » dit il en caressant doucement la longue chevelure blonde de la jeune fille.

« Teddy… pourquoi ils sont si méchants ? J'ai pas demandé à ressembler à ma mère… » dit-elle en se blottissant encore plus dans les bras du jeune Lupin.

« Je le sais Victoire… je sais. Les filles sont justes jalouses parce que tu es une jeune femme superbe et intelligente. Et quant aux garçons… eh bien, faut pas trop nous en demander, comme le dirait Ginny, on a que dix neurones. »

Victoire ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la dernière réflexion de Teddy.

« Oublie les ma Victoire, ils ne valent pas la peine que tu pleure pour eux. » finit-il en posant un petit baiser sur le front de la jeune fille.

« Merci Teddy. » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

« Ca va aller ? » demanda t-il.

« Ca ira. » dit Victoire, puis elle partit rejoindre sa salle de classe.

Le soir même, à sa grande surprise, elle reçut un hibou. Elle reconnut tout de suite la chouette de sa mère. Sans attendre, Victoire ouvrit la lettre.

_Ma chérie,_

_J'ai reçu ce midi une lettre de Teddy me parlant de ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas attendu que ton père rentre pour écrire cette lettre, sinon il aurait été capable de venir à Poudlard et de faire un scandale, tu le connais. Alors, s'il te plaît ne lui dit rien ma toute belle._

_Ah… ma petite fille, il y aura toujours des gens pour te critiquer et te comparer à moi, tout comme on m'a comparé à ta grand-mère. Tout comme toi, j'en ai souffert. J'ai longtemps espéré que les personnes qui m'entourent voie au-delà de mon jolie visage. Et Merlin soit loué, ton père est entré dans ma vie._

_Tu es magnifique, ton père et moi sommes fiers de la jeune femme que tu deviens. Ne laisse pas quelques imbéciles te dicter ta conduite._

_Rappelle toi chérie que tu es aussi une Weasley, et que les femmes de la famille sont connues pour leur ténacité et leur force. Si nécessaire utilise des sorts que ton oncle George t'a appris derrière mon dos pour leur rappeler quel est ton nom de famille (eh oui, je sais, encore une chose que ton père n'a pas besoin de savoir)._

_Et surtout mon amour, ne les écoute pas, ta famille et tes vrais amis savent qui tu es, et seule leur opinion compte, ne l'oublie jamais._

_Avec ton mon amour_

_Maman_

_PS : je te joins la dernière œuvre d'art de ton frère. Il l'a fait pour toi pendant que je t'écrivais cette lettre_.

Victoire relut encore une fois la lettre de sa mère et déplia le dessin de son frère. Ce dernier l'avait représentée, victorieuse de tous les méchants. Victoire en avait rit, elle posa le dessin de son petit frère sur sa table de nuit et resta un instant à regarder le dessin.

Puis, sentant une nouvelle assurance naître en elle, Victoire descendit de son dortoir et alla dans la salle commune, empruntant un instant l'air patenté de sa grand-mère. Lorsque des jeunes filles médisantes la virent arriver, elles se turent et le regard noir de Victoire les força à baisser les yeux.

Ensuite, elle alla s'asseoir près de Teddy et posa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Merci. » dit-elle simplement avant de se mettre à lire le livre qu'elle avait amené en restant près de son meilleur ami.

Sa mère avait raison, se dit Victoire, elle ne descendait pas seulement de Fleur Delacour, elle avait aussi du sang de Weasley dans les veines et ses détracteurs allaient s'en rappeler sous peu.

**Fin.**

J'espère que ça vous plait un petit peu.

A tout bientôt

**Dinou**


End file.
